


Reciprocation

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: River tells Simon something he wants to hear.





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the eighth LJ FF_Friday challenge. Topic: love.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"You're in love," River says.

"No, I'm not," I reply.

"Are too," she says stubbornly with a bit of a smirk.

"Am not," I say just as stubbornly and cross my arms. This is starting to sound like one of the arguments we had as children.

"Are too," River says again. "Heart rate accelerates, stomach flip flops, skin flushes, thoughts of him, thoughts of always." She touches my chest over my heart, then my stomach, my cheek, and finally, my forehead as she lists the "symptoms".

"Brat," I say, swatting gently at her hand, knowing she's right and that I'm not fooling her. I take her hand in mine and rub my fingers along the back of it. River grins at me leans in and whispers in my ear, "He loves you too."

I'm stunned. There's no way, absolutely no way, he loves me, no matter how much I may wish it. "You're wrong, meimei," I say quietly, shaking my head and squeezing her hand gently.

"Am not. Thinks about you all the time," River says insistently. Her eyes go distant as she does that thing she does, that thing that scares me so much, where she just reaches out with her mind. Her eyes refocus and she looks at me and smiles. "Thinking about you right now."

I hear footsteps behind me and turn and see the Captain standing in the doorway of the galley. Surprised by his sudden arrival, I forget myself and stare into his deep blue eyes for a moment too long. Just before I look away I see a slight flush begin to creep across his cheeks.

River whispers in my ear, "See, told you," and then she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and slips away, giving the Captain a bright smile as she passes him.


End file.
